Musical instruments that include a body having an opening formed therein, and a membrane covering the opening and attached to the body, are commonly referred to as drums. Typically, rhythmic beats are created with the drum by striking the membrane with sticks, or similar devices, or with the hands. Rhythmic beats can also be created by striking the body of the drum. The tone or pitch of a drum is dependent on the tension imparted on the membrane. The greater the tension, the higher the pitch. The lower the tension, the lower the pitch.
A commonly known "stick" drum 10 is shown in FIG. 1. Examples of stick drums include snare drums, tom-toms and bass drums, all typically having two membranes or "drum heads" 16, as more fully described below. The body or "drum shell" 12 of drum 10 is usually generally circular in shape and varies in depth DP, diameter DM and thickness T, depending on the type of drum. The drum shell 12 is traditionally made from wood although it can also be made from synthetic materials.
The drum shell 12 includes at least one opening 14 formed therein which is covered by a membrane or drum head 16. Traditionally, the drum head 16 is made of animal skin, such as calf, goat or fish skin. The drum head 16 can also be made from synthetic materials, such as plastic.
The bearing edge 18 of the drum shell 12, usually the perimeter of the opening 14, is the edge of the drum shell 12 which touches the drum head 16. Oftentimes the bearing edge 18 is beveled so that only a small portion of the shell's thickness T touches the head 16.
As shown in FIG. 1, the head 16 of a stick drum 10 is secured to a generally circular first hoop 20, usually referred to as a "flesh hoop," which is typically made of wood or metal. The flesh hoop 20 and head 16 are positioned on the shell 12 so as to cover the opening 14 and rest on the bearing edge 18. A generally circular second hoop 22, usually referred to as a "counter hoop," is placed on top of the flesh hoop 20. The counter hoop 22 is typically made of metal.
Tension lugs 24 are attached to the counter hoop 22 and shell 12. A typical tension lug 24 includes a bolt 26 attached to the counter hoop 22 and threaded through a nut 28 attached to the shell 12. The head 16 is attached to the shell 12 by securing the flesh hoop 20 between the counter hoop 22 and bearing edge 18 via tension lugs 24. As the tension lugs 24 are tightened, the counter hoop 22 is forced toward the bearing edge 18, thus increasing the tension imparted onto the head 16. This increased tension stretches the head 16 to "tune" the head 16.
The head 16 can also be tuned by loosening the tension lugs 24 to release the force imparted on the counter hoop 22, thus allowing the counter hoop 22 to move away from the bearing edge 18 and reducing the tension in the head 16.
The tension lugs and counter hoop are commonly referred to as "hardware," the mechanisms used to tension and fasten the head to the drum shell 12. Oftentimes the hardware interferes with the playing of a stick drum, as it may prevent the sticks from making proper contact with the head 16. Further, the hardware also detracts from the appearance of the drum.
A typical frame drum 100, as shown in FIG. 2, generally refers to any single headed drum having a diameter DM of the head 16 greater than the depth DP of the drum shell 12. Examples of frame drums include tambourines and Irish bodhrans. The head 16 is stretched over the opening 14 and fastened to the drum shell 12 with suitable attaching means, such as glue, staples or tacks 30. Oftentimes a decorative ribbon or tape 32 is placed over the raw edge of the drum head 16 prior to securing the head 16 to the shell 12 with the attaching means 30.
Traditionally, this type of drum does not include any tuning mechanisms. Instead, the drum head 16 is tuned when it is stretched over the opening 14 and attached to the drum shell 12. To change the musical tones of this type of drum, the head 16 must be removed from the shell 12 and either further stretched or loosened, and then reattached to the shell 12. This method of tuning a frame drum is cumbersome and oftentimes damages the head 16 and shell 12. Thus, the tuning mechanism previously described for stick drums has been incorporated into the frame drums, as shown in FIG. 3.
Other types of drums similar to frame drums are known as "body" drums. These drums are single headed drums having the depth DP of the drum shell greater than the diameter DM of the head. Examples of body drums include congas and African barrel drums. Similar to frame drums, body drums include a head stretched over the opening in the drum shell and attached to the shell by suitable attaching means. Typically, these drums are not readily tunable, although the tuning mechanism previously described for stick drums has been incorporated into body drums.
Musical tones are made with frame and body drums typically by beating the head with the hands. When a counter hoop 22 and tensions lugs 24 are incorporated into these drums to permit tuning, this hardware oftentimes interferes with the playing of the drums and detracts from the appearance of the drums. Further, the hardware adds noticeable weight to frame drums which is a disadvantage because these drums are normally held in one hand while they are played.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide frame and body drums with a tuning mechanism that does not interfere with the playing of the drums, add noticeable weight to the drum and detract from the appearance of the drums. Further, it is desirable to provide stick drums with a tuning mechanism which does not interfere with the playing of the drums, and detract from the appearance of the drum.